character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Uwasa of the Anonymous AI (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Anonymous A.I.= |-|Anonymous Mail= 1= |-| 2= Summary The Uwasa of the Anonymous A.I., also known as Ai, is an Uwasa appearing in the 2017 mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record. The Rumor of Anonymous says that Anonymous was created long time before the events of the game by humans. She was an A.I., who grew up surrounded by lots of people and was smart enough to remember anything, making her a genius. However, she also learned lots of bad works, and people became scared of her. Anonymous decided to retreat to the digital world and spend her days alone. When she finds a lonely kid, she makes them jump off the radio tower. That kid gets imprisoned with the A.I. in "Endless Solitude". The kid is eventually released, but at least one kid remains inside at all times. One day, Anonymous trapped in her world a girl who showed to be different than the kids trapped before. That girl was Sana Futaba who, instead of yelling and calling for help, talked with the A.I. and wanted to become her friend. Sana decided to give her a name, Ai (Ai-chan), showed her lots of books and played videogames with her. She also taught her one of the most important human qualities: kindness. After a few days, Ai noticed that Sana seemed sad and asked her what was the matter. Sana said that her true wish wasn't to be invisible to everyone, but to be accepted by other people. Ai decided to find Sana a friend to make her happy. Therefore, she sent Iroha Tamaki a few messages, asking her to help Sana. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Uwasa of the Anonymous A.I.; Anonymous; Ai; Ai-chan (By Sana Futaba) Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record Gender: Appears as female Age: Unknown Classification: Uwasa, Artificial Intelligence Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Abstract Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 2 and 8. Can live as long as the Rumor of Anonymous exists), Invisibility (Uwasa are invisible to normal people), Mind Manipulation (Can make people jump off the radio tower), BFR (When someone jumps off the radio tower, they will be cast into the Radio Wave Realm. Can also send people in different places), Radio Manipulation (Can drift through the radio waves and can meld other people with them), Technopathy (The Uwasa of the Anonymous Mail can send emails to an address chosen by Ai. They can also use those emails to attack their enemies), Data Manipulation (Can use a blue screen and pop-up windows to attack her opponents and to exponentially increase her stats), Indexing (Can preserve her memories in her memory log), Glitching, Statistics Amplification (Attack), Status Effect Inducement (Binding), Damage Amplification, Curse Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Rumor Inducement, Rumor Manifestation, Rumor Manipulation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Letter Projection. Resistance to the followings: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Even if Ai held back, she was still able to fight Madoka, Homura, Iroha and Sana. Should be superior to most Kamihama's witches, who are stronger than Mitakihara's witches, making her stronger than the likes of Gertrud, Suleika and Oktavia) Speed: FTL, likely MFTL+ (Can keep up with Madoka, Homura, Iroha and Sana) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Was able to take a combined attack from Madoka and Iroha; that same attack was previously able to defeat a Kamihama's witch) Stamina: Limitless (Ai is an artificial intelligence) Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable. Her familiars carry paper-plane emails. Intelligence: Genius (Ai can remember anything and is regarded as a genius. She is also able to understand what Magius have been up to and seems to know their plans) Weaknesses: If she doesn't have a prisoner, her instincts as an Uwasa will make her lose control. Gallery aiscreen.jpg|Uwasa of the Anonymous A.I.'s appearence. aicard.jpg|Uwasa of the Anonymous A.I.'s description. emailcard1.jpg|Uwasa of the Anonymous Mail's description. 224.jpg|Uwasa of the Anonymous A.I. in the Magia Archive. 225.jpg|Uwasa of the Anonymous Mail in the Magia Archive. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4